Pass the Buck Stories of the Demented Kind
by Silvey M
Summary: Two to four crazy girls write under the influence of video games, cartoons, books, movies, government subliminal messages, and heath class. Seriously.
1. Let The Weirdness Begin!

  


Recipe for Those Who Have Nothing Better To Be Doing Right Now  


  
Take two or three or even maybe four female teenage wacko's, a couple of sheets of paper and a pen, add the influence of video games, television shows, cartoons from both Japan and America, books, and government subliminal messages, with a dash (okay, maybe a very LARGE amount) of randomness, zaniness, and Kookiness with a capital K, and you get....  
  


Pass the Buck Stories of the Demented Kind  
  


Yes, Pass the Buck Stories! For those of you who have lives, let me explain: A certain amount of people gather and pass around a sheet of paper and a pen, each writing a sentence or two ( or in the case of geeks like myself one or two _paragraphs_) until the story, no matter how strange and unusual, is finished, or until they run out of paper.  
  
My friends and I have spent many a school day writing these things, especially in heath class. Why post them here? Because I'm bored. Please enjoy.  
  
The Players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular font  
Jenny the Penny: _Italics  
  
_

~~~~~************~~~~~  
  


Once there was a little girl named Vicki. Nobody like her because they thought she was  
  
an evil alien from outside space. But, she wasn't from outside space at all. She was from Mercury.  
  
_At one time the boys thought she was hot, but one of the cheerleaders passed around a rumor about her. The rumor said  
  
_that she brushed her teeth. Now there was no chance that anyone would ever like her, except for the dentists. But they don't matter. So she invented an automatic I.Q. Shrinker, and used it  
  
_on all the kids in the school but one, which was the boy she liked. He was going out with the same cheerleader that stared the rumor,   
  
_so she shrunk the cheerleader's I.Q. to the intelligence of that of a plumber. The cheerleader fell head over heels in love with Luigi ( you know, the Mario's brother, the tall green guy) and built him a haunted mansion. All the boos hid him inside the mansion, so she (the cheerleader) picked up a vacuum cleaner and went to save him.  
  
_When the (the only guy that had his I.Q., which, by the way, wasn't very high) discovered that his girlfriend had dumped him for a middle-aged guy with a mustache, he started going out with Mario's princess. When Mario found out, he got angry and the Hunk and Mario started fighting.  
  
_Because Mario's one tough plumber and he was REALLY REALLY mad, he beat up everybody, except the dentists, because they said he had a nice smile.   
Mario and Luigi stole the princess and the cheerleader away to Yoshi World, leaving the Vicki the alien( Yay! I finally have an appearance!) and the incredible Hunk to destroy the warped half Nintendo/half ????? universe. But Wario wanted to destroy the universe first, so...  
  
_Wario teamed up with the Mario brothers and created a Playstation Two game called Vengeance and Love. All the kids hated the game and Mario, Luigi, and Wario were fired. So Vicki and the Hunk created a game called which was a smash hit, especially with the girls.  
  
_But the girls started forcing the boys wear chicken suits, due to the strange hypnosis the game gave out when played.  
So in the end, everyone went to live on the sun, and they were all turned into Crabby Patties.  
  


THE END  
  


This was our first pass the buck story, written in our 7th grade year. During heath class. I may never remember how exactly my body functions, but it was worth it.  
  
I got Luigi's Mansion for Nintendo Gamecube for Christmas that year, and I was obsessing over all things Mario then. Coincidentally, this was also the time when Spongebob Squarepants started airing on television.  
  
Dentists=Braces. THEY are responcible for these torture divices. Mario should have beat them up.   
  
So R&R, and tell me what you think. More to come!


	2. Why Do You Have To Name These So Short?

  
Hello and welcome to :  
PASS  
THE  
BUCK  
!  
  
  
  


Hey, and we're back with your daily allowance of randomness. I've had some trouble from my computer and some unknown deity, apparently, because this'd be about the fourth time I've tried to get this chapter up correctly. I think it had more to do with the buck I've been posting, because the more I try to get to work, the more I get sick of it. So I've decided to skip it and move on to a different one!  
  
Jenny-the-Penny, who is now a current member of Ff.net, wanted me to say that this whole thing was her idea. Actually it was our 7th grade English teacher, Mrs. Bradkey, it was all her idea. Jenny's idea was to write them on our own, and it was my idea to post them here. So if you hate this, you get to blame our teacher. ^_^  
  
In my opinion, this is where it gets good. Our friend, Redhead-Who-Talks, joined the group and we had a good ol' time not paying attention in Heath class, writing things that made no sense.  
  
Neither Jenny, Redhead, or I own Monty Python, The Good Fairy, Mary Kay makeup, The Wizard of Oz, Super Mario Cart, Kansas, Las Vegas, MicDonalds, or Detention Hall.  
  
The Players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular font  
Jenny-the-Penny: _Italics  
_Redhead-Who-Talks: **Bold  
  
**Oh, and one more thing. I'd like you to meet my Mighty Sword of Ouchers. Any flames coming' my way, I'm ready.  
  
  


[xxxxx{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
IT'S THE MIGHTY SWORD OF OUCHERS!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~((((()))))~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Once, when the people of the world loved to bang their heads on sharp, pointy objects, a weirdo King built a castle on the local swamp. The castle sank into the swamp, so he built another one, but it caught fire and then sank into the swamp. The 3rd one he built collapsed, caught fire, and THEN sank into the swamp, but the fourth one he built stayed up, and never sank.  
  
_The Weirdo King and his family were outside one day playing with a bouncy ball when suddenly ****POOF!**** Down came the Good Fairy, and she said in a singy fairy way: Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don't want to see you scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head! I gave you three chances, but you didn't behave...So POOF! You're a goon! Before the King could protest the he was not a bunny and only bopped field mice on extra special occasions, he and his whole family were turned into a bunch of goons.  
  
_**The King hated that he and his family were goons, so he had them all buy a lot of Mary Kay makeup to cover their gooniness. When they got the makeup from their local Mal Wart, none of them read the anthrax warning label, and all of them save the youngest daughter, Anastasia, got anthrax and died. ;_;  
  
**So, Anastasia went to Munchkin Land, and accidentally squashed witch, or something. They gave her pretty shoes and an annoying talking scarecrow, a sappy tin man, and a wimpy lion. They had to find this wizard, or whatever. But Anastasia wanted to be a witch, so...  
  
_She threw the shoes and a conveniently placed brain on a broomstick and flew to Kansas, but she accidentally left Toto behind. So she went back to get him but he had fallen asleep in dangerous poppy field, so she left him there. She turned her broomstick into an umbrella and flew down to Earth when the wind changed. She changed her name to Terri Poppins and became a nanny for Micah and Wayne.  
  
_**One day, Micah and Wayne caught acting strange. She was mumbling, and driving a Mario cart. After they saw that, Micah and Wayne started having urges to drive Mario carts, too. Suddenly, Micah, Wayne, and Terri turned into   
  
**Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. Princess (Terri) informed them that they were under a spell that couldn't be reversed until they found and beat Bowser.  
  
_Together, they raced and beat various characters, such as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Toad. They finally found Bowser, and raced him. It was a close race, but Princess Peach won. They all turned back to normal and took their prize racing money, to return to Kansas.  
  
_**But, on the way home, Micah and Wayne stole all of Terri's money, and went to Las Vegas. Terri got a job at the counter of MicDonalds, which is about as witch like as you can get.  
  
**Meanwhile, the three girls writing this story during Heath class got Detention Hall for not paying attention and the story abruptly ended.  
  
  
  


THE END  
  
  



	3. I Demand Longer Titles For Chapters!

  
Hello, once again!   
  


Yes, it is I. I mean, we. Yes, we. We're back. (Random person: OH NO!!! Not her!! Someone keep her, I mean them, away!!)  
^_^; Well, don't I feel special.  
  


**_Mystickal Disembodied Voice: And welcome to, Know Your Authoresses!  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: ....Who is that?  
  


**_Mystickal Disembodied Voice: Today: Sliver Meteor. Dreamer. Lover of fiction. Demented Psychopath.  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: -_-` Jenny? Redhead? Is that you?  
  


**_That does not matter! This is about you!  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: Uh-huh. So...what are you doing here?  
  


**_Her name is a combination of Silver, the famous quarterback, and Meteor, the Capital of Montizuma.  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: No it's not! I got the part from John Silver, from Disney's Treasure Planet, and is the name of my favorite fan character! Moron! I bet you don't even know what Montizuma is.  
  


**_Yes I do! It's a place somewhere. Anyway, you don't argue with a Mystickal Disembodied Voice!  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: Says who? And besides, Montizuma is the name of a song I played in Band in the 6th grade. Montizuma's Castle. Moron.  
  


**_You want to take this outside?  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: How? You're called a disembodied voice for a reason, you know. No body. The worst you could do is cuss me out, and since this is rated PG, that's impossible, isn't it?  
  


**_Grr...I'll be back! Tra-la-la!!  
  
_**

Silver Meteor: Ooookay. Today, It's just Jenny and I. Turns out that Jenny's been keeping a secret stash of our old bucks in her English folder (who'd ever look there?) so there's lots more to come.  
Jenny-the-Penny nor I own baboons, Disney World, Dumbo, Peter Pan or his peanut butter, Rugrats, Harvard, Lawyers, Wario, or Spongebob.  
  
The Players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular font  
Jenny-the-Penny: _Italics  
  
Once upon a time an A+ student failed all her exams. she had to stay back and year and she was really depressed. So she decided to   
  
_run away and join the circus. At first it was a great idea, seeing as how she could get free popcorn and cotton candy whenever she wanted. But the baboons were secretly plotting revenge on the circus. So they enslaved all of the freaks, clowns performers, and even the popcorn guys, so no more free food. ;_; So she decided to   
  
_join the Disney World ride-tester committee. It was a great living, even without the popcorn, and everyone was amazed at her knowledge (since she made all A+'s from kindergarten to the first three years of college at Harvard).  
  
_But the baboons followed her to the Dumbo circus, where they enslaved all of the elephants and forced the clowns to do their taxes, seeing as how the clowns were annoying and had thumbs. The captured Dumbo and held him for ransom, since they're greedy, greedy little monkeys. But since the 1960's, no one cared for Dumbo any more, save for Peter Pan, since Dumbo had taught him how to fly.   
  
_So Peter Pan called the lost boys to have a meeting to plain Dumbo's rescue. The decided to use Peter Pan peanut butter bait, because secretly none of them liked it since Tinkerbell kept getting her dust in it, and they had plenty to go around.  
  
_But since baboons don't like Peter Pan or his dusty peanut butter, the plan failed to get Dumbo back. But it did succeed in getting the baboons mad, because the got stuck in it. While the monkeys struggled trying to get free from the sticky nut butter, Peter called Wendy and company to help him rescue Dumbo. Captain Hook even came to help  
  
_They went to the dungeon where Dumbo was being held, and they heard a strange ticking and tocking...could it be...yes..It was a bunch of clock-filled crocodiles! captain Hook ran away and ended up being scared of both crocodiles and flying elephants, but he did a nice job of distracting the crocodiles long enough for the others to rescue Dumbo.  
  
_The baboons gave up and set the both circuses free, but kept the clowns. They fell in love with the movie business and eventually landed a part in The Rugrats Movie. Peter Pan took Wendy and company back to Neverland and left the A+ student who got F's to clean up his disgusting peanut butter. When she finished,  
  
_she got a letter from Harvard, saying that she had actually gotten 100% on all her exams and that there had been a mistake in the grading. (I believe it had to do something with newly hired help. They used to be clowns, but a band of monkeys had forced them to find other work...) So she went back to Harvard and became a lawyer for animated characters.  
  
_When Wario sued Mario for no apparent reason, Wario was the one to do 80 ours of community service. When Spongebob was sued by his squidy coworker, she was Spongebob's defense and he won!  
The writers ended the story.  
  
THE END  
  
P.S. Jenny -the-Penny would appreciate it if you would stop by her fanfiction and review it. She has a very funny fic going about the life and the times of the Trix Rabbit, and another story based on a girl that I think will be very good.  
  
Ta-ta!  
  
  
  



	4. This Title Has No Real Relevence At All

Howdy! Guess what? Jenny-the-Penny changed her name to Morph Maniac. Cute, huh?   


  
**_Yes, it is cute.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: WHAT?!?! You again?!   
  
**_Duh. Who else talks in bold italics?  
  
_**Silver Meteor: Listen buddy, you better leave before I show you how evil I can get!  
  
**_You're not evil. I am! Muwhahaha!!  
  
_**Silver Meteor: -_-; Don't I know it. Anyway, what do you want? To spread more slander?  
  
**_Why, of course not!  
  
_**Silver Meteor: *narrows eyes and doesn't believe a word*  
  
**_Slander is spoken. Here, it would be referred to as   
  
_**Silver Meteor: I knew it! ):   
  
**_Today we take a look at Morph Maniac: Actress. Lover of literature. Crazed Lunatic.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: O_O;; Ooh, when Morph gets her hands on you....  
  
**_Her name was a way of admitting without attracting the attention of the government that she was a werewoof, hence the name and means that she into one every night.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: What the Hades!?! Morph picked that name because she loves Morph the little pink blob, from Treasure Planet!! It has nothing to do with _!!_  
  
**_.... What the Hades?  
  
_**Silver Meteor: We all have our little quirks, don't we, werewoof boy?  
  
**_Next time, on Know Your Authoresses: The Head Behind the Red.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: Get out of here!  
  
...Is he gone now? Good. It's just me and Morph, whose name has nothing to do with whatever they are, Thankyouverymuch.  
  
I nor Morph Maniac own brussel sprouts, the Powerpuff Girls, Scooby Doo, Spongebob Sqarepants, Pikmen, blonde jokes, or the News.  
  
The players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular font  
Morph Maniac: _Italics  
  
_[xxxxx{:::::::::::::::::::::::: The Mighty Sword of Ouchers. Always watching. ^_  
  
Once upon a time a great brussel sprout ruled the land in a uncomfortable iron fist. He was always aching to   
  
_destroy Townsville, where the Powerpuff Girls lived.   
  
_Because he was getting tired of aching, the brussel sprout decided to do something about it. He got the help of Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him. When they had all gathered together, they commenced with part one of their diabolical scheme: Capture the Talking Dog!  
  
_So the Powerpuff Girls got a call from the Mayor about his pedicure, which really has no significance to this story. Sensing a deeper meaning, they flew to the Mayor's house anyway and suddenly heard  
  
_a loud and annoying horn beeping from upstairs. They ran upstairs to see a fat guy in a sheet with holes cut in it. They ran upstairs again and found an old  
  
_49er, which turned out to be Shaggy and Scooby Doo. The Scooby Gang were put in jail and could be heard shouting, We would have gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for those girls!  
  
  
_Poor Silver Meteor didn't know what was going on, so she decided to go with the flow. She made Bubbles say, I _liked_ that doggie! and made the girls turn towards the original plot. So, when they did find the iron-fisted veggie, he had rotted away and the other bad guys had died of old age. Then the annoying Narrator started to tell dumb blonde jokes, so Bubbles beat him up.  
  
_buttercup held her blanky and said over and over, I am a good fighter, I am a good fighter. The next day they went to school, but their teacher had been replaced by Mrs. Puff. Spongebob Squarepants was there also, and was being a big spongy stuck-up. So the Powerpuff Girls beat up  
  
_all of Bikini Bottom and so Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy sent them away. So they went to the Pikmen world, and took all the Pikmen as pets and siked them on the Narrator, who was telling red head jokes.  
  
_So in the end there were no more kid shows to watch because there were either destroyed or fighting. So kids started watching the news, which bored them to death, and everyone had a big funeral for all the kids who died because of the news.  
  
_THE END_  
  
_  
  



	5. What are you looking at this bar for?

  
Yo!!!!!!!!!! ---(Teeheehee, isn't in the dictionary but my spell check doesn't mind) ^_~  
  
**_Wazzzzzzup, my wac Homie?  
  
_**Silver Meteor: **Jumps up so high her head breaks through the ceiling** _WHAAAA?!?!?!?!   
  
**Thrilled to see me as ever, I see.  
  
**_****Silver Meteor: !#%$*$%#@!!!!!  
  
**_I love you, too.  
  
Now, on Know Your Authoresses: The Head Behind the Red.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: **Finally manages to pull herself out of the ceiling** Hold up there, pal. I've got some questions for you. AND YOU WILL ANSWER THEM OR _DIE.  
  
**Redhead-Who-Talks: Fashion designer. Lover of the spoken word--  
  
**_****Silver Meteor: HEY!! Are you listening to me?! _+ (vein popping)  
  
**_and Screwy Crackhead.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: Actually, I can't argue with that.  
  
**_Her name simply means her red hair talks, and in doing so, it controls her.  
  
_**Silver Meteor: Uh, NO! It's actually a funny story. I have first period art with her, and one of our friends there has a crush on Mrs. Thronton's son (Mrs. Thronton is the art teacher). So one day her son came by after school & Mrs. Thronton told him one of her students (our friend) liked him. When he asked who, she didn't want to tell him her name, so she described her (Tall, and slim.) but he didn't know who she was talking about, so she said She sits next to the Redhead who talks. Ha! See, wasn't that funny?  
  
**_Mystickal Disembodied Voice: **Dies**  
  
_**Silver Meteor: **blinks** Uh...lets just get on with it, shall we?  
  
Audience: **Dies**  
  
Silver Meteor: Crap. Oh, well. In this one, Redhead and I sort of fight. She wrote something that must have offended me or something, so we sort of both got back at each other during the buckie. Somehow I got to calling her the Cookie Monster, and she was calling me Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street. We are just that way.  
  
Oh, and you remember that banging heads against pointy objects junk from Chapter 2? Well, we kind of used that in reference many times in the future. Among...other things.  
  
Silver Meteor, MorphManiac, nor Redhead-Who-Talks own Sesame Street, Super brain powers, dragons, earplugs, or the Powerpuff Girls, no matter how short their appearance in this buckie may be.  
  
The Players:  
MorphManiac: _Italics  
_Redhead-Who-Talks: **Bold  
**Silver Meteor: Regular  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&herewego!!  
  
  
_Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Madison. She was two years old. MorphManiac, the buckie member with brain power, had to baby-sit Madison while her dad was out and her grandmother was out teaching piano to underprivileged children in Africa. Madison loved to watch Barney and Sesame Street, so poor MorphManiac had to watch them both with her. MorphManiac's brain started to fry, and she got songs in her head from the sizzling. "If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, oh what a rain that would be! ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah !" and et.  
  
_**Well, Redhead and Silver Meteor (even though she still wasn't the sharpest pointy thing to bang your head on**[ Hey!! ]**) knew that they had to save MorphManiac from this brain-sizzling, raindrop fantasizing torture, so they taped her mouth shut, and tied her to a chair and made her watch 8 hours of the Discovery Camel.  
  
**Redhead (even though she was so dull in the head that no one wanted to bang their heads against hers **[Ooh I hates you]**) knew that it was bad to leave a toddler unattended, so she set out to take care of the young....one. Madison didn't like Redhead, so Madison used her super Toddler powers and turned Redhead into a binkie. Silver Meteor took care of Madison and she liked Meteor, because Meteor wasn't a Cookie Monster, like Redhead!  
  
_Morph was tired of watching the Discovery Camel and tried of Meteor and Redhead fighting, so she escaped from the chair by hypnotizing the ropes, and ordered it to tie Meteor and Redhead (who was now a person again) to the chair. But because Morph had had a little too much sugar that morning, she accidentally made the rope think hair was made of cheese. And because she was in a particular nasty mood, Morph made all of them watch the Friend Camel while she and Madison ran up and down the stairs.   
  
_**Unfortunately for Morph, the Friend Camel didn't work, and Meteor and Redhead started fighting again. While Morph tried to stop them from bickering, Madison was getting angry because she was a spoiled brat and needed her attention. **[Remind you of anyone, *cough* REDHEAD *cough*?] **She also needed a nap (like a certain someone I know, *cough* METEOR *cough*). Anyways, Madison was preparing to use her Ultra-Super-Alpha-Omeaga-Toddler Cry, which had the power to put anyone to sleep. Madison used it,  
  
**but everyone was conveniently wearing earplugs, which explained why none of the annoying Camels were working. The Friend Camel sent evil bunnies as revenge and so the everyone wore bunny ears and ate carrots like incognito spies. The hypnotized rope started attacking the bunnies because....that is they way ropes are. To be continued....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Now we end.  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE ROPE???  
  
WILL METEOR AND REDHEAD EVER STOP FIGHTING???  
  
WILL WE EVER LEARN HOW TO SPELL "CHANNEL"???  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER, WHERE SOMETHING RELEVANT _MIGHT _HAPPEN.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Will this thing ever have a plot?

  
Whoa. It's been a while, hasn't it? I doubt anyone really noticed, anyway.   
  
Well, I don't know about you, but I'm dying to find out about what happened to the rope!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Friend Camel, but life would be oh so sweet if I did. Me no own Lord of the Rings. Me no own Trogdor. Whaaaaa. Whoa....this has got to be the shortest disclaimer ever...  
  
The Players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular  
MorphManiac: _Italics  
_Redhead-Who-Talks: **Bold**  
  
ªº–­*-  
  
_Madison used her Super Toddler cry again, and all the bunnies went to sleep (everyone else was still wearing earplugs, except for the rope, but he's a rope so he doesn't have ears...duh). Morph used her super powers to take away Madison's super power, even though SHE WAS NOT A BRAT! She just felt that a toddler shouldn't have that kind of power. Morph and Madison pulled a Shirley Temple and danced up and down the stairs singing golden oldies. As for Meteor and Redhead,  
  
_**Jennifer had forced them to once more watch the continuous Friend Camel.  
  
**Am I the only one here who's forgotten the rope?!?! Poor ropie, come here....**strokes rope lovingly** Yea, you're a good rope, aren't you? That's it, good ropie....  
  
_Um....Uh, forgetting where she was, Meteor broke the writing pattern of the story, leaving Morph to ad-lib everyone into oblivion. And so...  
  
_**Oh, leaving it to me, are you? Well, okay. And so, Redhead left the group to get a Big Mac. The End.  
  
**_That's the end?!?! That can't be the end! We haven't gotten to the magical mind-reading dragons, and what about Los Vegas? Hey! You're not really leaving, are you?! Hey! HEY!  
  
_Yes, that's it, presious....you are my only friend...  
  
_METEOR! Snap out of it! You're messing everything up!  
  
_Ha! Lookie, Sam can do a trick! That's it, play dead, Sam!  
  
_? What is that, a _Lord of the Rings_ reference? Because Sam wanted rope?  
  
_Ha ha....Okay Sam, that's enough....Sam? Sam? SAM!  
  
_Well, whatever. I'm gonna keep the story going. And so the rope christened was smote by the Trogdor, and all was left to burnination. But all was not lost, for there was a–  
  
_SAM! OH NO! WHY OH WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!  
  
_THERE WAS A MIGHTY SWORD THAT COULD SAVE ALL OF THE PLACES NOT BURNED, AND SO AN UNLIKELY HERO–  
  
_HERO! WHY COULDN'T HAVE I BEEN YOUR HERO?! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM BURNINATION!! WHY? WHY? WHY?  
  
_ARGH! **bangs head against wall** That's it! You've totally messed everything up!! There's no way anyone could be following this!   
  
_Sam....**sniffs**  
  
**Hey. I'm back. Want some fries?  
  
**_Why? Why me?  
  
*****************************************_  
  
Whoo....  
  
Just so you know, none of this was really supposed to happen.....It was originally going to involve much ¡*POOF*! ing and lots of mind reading....  
  
I guess the muses had other plans....  
  
  
  



	7. Grood–I mean, good and great

Hey! I am back! Man, I'm like on an updating frenzy or something! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CURSED BANANAS, ice cream, FILLIB (Cause it's © to MorphManiac) but I do own South-West New Gwauniya-Twatsuman-yon. FEAR ME!!!  
  
The Players:  
Silver Meteor: Regular  
MorphManiac: _Italics  
_Redhead-Who-Talks: **Bold  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
  
  
ONCE UPON A TIME, AN ANCIENT CURSE WAS PLACED ON A BANANA. WHY A CURSE WAS PLACED ON THE POOR BANANA NO ONE KNEW, BECAUSE THE BANANA WAS A LAW-ABIDING CITIZEN AND NO ONE HAD THE RIGHT OR THE IGNORANCE TO PLACE A CURSE ON THE FRUIT. ALL OF THESE THINGS REMAIN A MYSTERY. LIKE WHY I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS. EXCUSE ME. **ADJUSTS KEyboard** Ah, that's better. Anyway, legend said that who ever ate the ACCURSED BANANA WOULD CHANCE INTO A GIANT MONKEY AT THE FULL MOON! Drat, what's wrong with this thing? **inspects keyboard**  
  
  
**Unfortunately, Redhead, for no logical reason, ate the ACCURSED BANANA. I was hungry, I guess. Oh! I mean _she_ was hungry **shifty eyes** _I_ wasn't hungry, seeing as I am _not_ Redhead. . . That's right, _she _was hungry, wasn't me, no it was _she–_Ahem. Anyway, Full Moon came, blah blah blah, Redhead was suddenly a lot hairier and taller and she could climb trees. Oh, and Meteor was the first person she saw. When she was a MONKEY. She saw her when she was a MONKEY.  
  
  
**_Whomever (Ooh, proper grammar! **sparkle, glint glint**) the giant MONKEY sees first is the one who is destined to eat ice cream with. The MONKEY. She had to eat ice cream with the MONKEY. So, Meteor took Redhead MONKEY to the ice cream social at Morph's church that was held to raise money for cancer. Er, against cancer. It's not like we were helping it, like, financially, or junk. Cancer sucks. Redhead and Meteor gave lots of money.  
  
  
_The ice cream-worshping duo soon bought all the ice cream and sent it overseas to underprivileged children in South-West New Gwauniya-Twatsuman-yon. (So you can't say we haven't done our good deed for society!) Then, as a SECOND part of the IGNORANT FRUIT CURSE, Morph was forced to DO A LITTLE DANCE with the MONKEY. Grr, WHat the HECk is WroNG WITH this THinG! **whacks keYBOArd** Testing. . .Testing. . .Okay, grood. I mean good. . .and great. Great and good. Anyway, the dance was very FUNNY and SILLY and DUMB at the same time.  
  
  
**And being FUNNY and SILLY and DUMB was getting on Redhead's nerves, so she decided to get rid of the curse (she also found it very difficult to shave, being covered completely in fur. . .RED MONKEY fur. . .)  
  
  
**_Morph then got a grood idea. I mean, good. . .and great. Great and good. She told Redhead to cover herself in shaving cream, stay like that for 24 hours–(_What, ya gotta use numbers? Too good to write ONE WHOLE DAY?)_–SHUT UP AND BUTT OUT, METEOR! Anyway, stay like that for 24 HOURS, and then to take a shower. To make a long story short, she did. Morph then realized that technically Redhead would have changed back before then, because a full moon doesn't stay out for 24 hours strait. . . but the FILLIB* dance had dulled her sharp, pointy head.  
  
  
_Meteor thought the story to complicated and made Redhead a girl again, because she had all mighty magikal powers. She then explained that the ACCURSED BANANA was cursed by the Blue Cheese Tribe, an evil and ignorant bunch of cheeses-ses. . .Yeah. And the story was extremely FILLIB.  
  
  
**Redhead is lost, and wants to know–what does FILLIB mean? Is it some super-secret organization? ALIEN HUNTERS?! IS IT A CONSPIRACY?! (I'm not a MONKEY no more! Thanks, Morph!) **(Hey! I was the one who turned you back! : p)  
  
  
_Yay! Morph was happy! She found Redhead (cause she was lost) _**(Oh you're so clever)**_ and told her the TRUE meaning of CHRISTMAS, oh, er, the TRUE meaning of FILLIB. AND IT IS MY WORD AND IT IS © BY ME! MUHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
_THE END. . . . . . . . . . . QUESTION MARK!!!!!_  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE: Morph ate cheese and said was FILLIB. Meteor  
_  
  
became annoyed,   
  
  
**and Redhead was the only one to live, cause Morph choked on the cheese. Oh, and Meteor fell off a cliff, I guess.  
  
  
**Meteor and Morph: HEY!!!!!!!!! **Chase Redhead with giant fly swatters**  
_  
  
*_FUNNY+SILLY+DUMB= FILLIB  
  



End file.
